Together After All
by VAAUG
Summary: A new story of what happens after the battle. Ron and Hermione experience thier ups and downs as they move toward a future together.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

I was restless. I lay there in bed at the Burrow staring at the ceiling. It had been a little over a week since Voldemort was defeated and three days since the last of the funerals. My thoughts ran away with me at night since during the day there was no time to think. We were bombarded with visitors and continuously being debriefed by Ministry officials. All the while we were trying to grieve for those we lost and keeping a vigilant eye on George who seemed to be doing a little _too_ well with the death of his twin. On top of that I was trying to plan my trip to Australia to reclaim my parents.

I rolled over in frustration and looked at the vial of Dreamless Sleep draught that Mrs. Weasley had been making in large batches. I looked past the vial to a sleeping Ginny – she had drained her potion the moment she laid down and was asleep within minutes. Everyone in the house took it for eight hours of rest without constant nightmares. But tonight I couldn't bring myself to take it; it was like I needed a moment to myself while actually awake.

My mind wandered to Harry downstairs asleep in Percy's old room. Percy was back in his London flat and Charlie was staying with him for at least a few more days before returning to Romania. There were whispers he planned to move back here though to the delight of Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Fleur had also returned to their home since the Burrow was quite full. George had moved back into his old room but planned to move back out in a few months if and when he reopened the shop. Ron had offered to help him get it back on its feet.

I grinned as my thoughts centered on the redhead upstairs and wondered if he was still awake. He didn't like the draught; he claimed it gave him a massive headache which we all had to hear him complain about one morning. I thought I had heard his heavy steps on the stairs to the kitchen and back an hour or so ago.

We hadn't had a chance to resolve anything between us. With everything that happened and with everything still going on, it didn't seem an appropriate time to bring it up. Not that we weren't constantly together, his arm around me at the funerals or rubbing my back as I recounted the events at Malfoy Manor to the Ministry. But there had been no more kisses, no passionate love making. Not that I expected passionate love making but the way he smiled at me made me want to do what some would consider very un-Hermione like things.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks but my mind was now resolute. I got up quietly from the bed and exited Ginny's room and turned up the stairs. What better time to talk about things than when everyone else in the house is out like a light under the influence of a sleeping draught?

When I got to his room, I turned the handle, quickly entered and shut the door. But when I turned I saw the object of my affection asleep. My eyes went to his night stand and saw a full vial of potion, a saucer with cookie crumbs and an almost empty glass of milk. I smiled to myself, a little deflated, but happy he was getting some rest. I turned and had just reached for the handle when…

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

I turned but didn't answer. He had bolted straight up in the bed. His cannon's t-shirt was slightly askew and he wore a look of concern. "What is it?" He asked again with an edge of panic to his voice.

"Nothing," I said slightly above a whisper, "I just wanted to see you I guess."

I let out a deep breath I didn't know he was holding looking very relieved. "You scared me a bit."

Then, there it was – that melt your heart smile. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, looking directly in his eyes. He looked uncomfortable and shifted a bit.

"Okay, what's really going on?" He asked with a little laugh.

He might have been about to say something else but with the same courage I had in front of the Room of Requirement, I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't the same rushed/panic kiss of two people perhaps going to their death but slow and meaningful. Not breaking the connection, I shifted a bit and found myself slowing pushing him back down on his bed with me on top of him.

I moved from his lips to his jaw line. I heard faint mutters from him, "Hermione, what are doing?" He asked slightly bewildered. I grinned into his neck and made my way up to his earlobe. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but what's gotten in to you?"

It was obvious he wasn't sure what to do. His hands were lightly touching my arms – like he was frozen between pulling me closer or pushing me off. I shifted again so that I was now straddling his body and felt the full effect of what I was doing to him. "Wait!" He said with a squeak and he bolted up again moving me off his lap to sit beside him.

"Seriously, what's gotten in to you?"

"We've never gotten to talk about what happened during the battle. I thought this would be a good time."

"That wasn't exactly talking." He said as his ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh, sorry…I don't know what came over me." Suddenly I was extremely embarrassed and he could tell.

"Don't get me wrong, I was really enjoying myself. I was just a bit surprised." He smiled looking a little awkward. "Where did you learn how to do that by the way?"

"Do what?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Turn a bloke on like that."

I felt a rush of pride at his statement. "Well I don't just read textbooks you know. I like a good trashy romance novel now and then." I confessed.

He laughed and seemed a little relieved, "Good. I was worried you were going to say you learned it from _Vicky_ or something."

"Ron…" I started exasperatingly.

"It just makes me sick that he was your first kiss. The only reason I ever went out with Lavender was because Ginny told me that you two snogged. I felt left behind and wanted to make you jealous I suppose – I should have been your first kiss." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well if that's what you're worried about, Victor wasn't my first kiss." I said succinctly.

"Really?" He replied with a smile that quickly faded, "It wasn't that Cormac fellow was it?"

"No!" I shuddered at the memory of that idiot mauling me under the mistletoe at Slughorn's Christmas party. I kicked him in the shin sending him off hobbling.

"So it was me." He seemed to have come to a conclusion and was quite excited, "I was your first kiss!"

"Oh, well no. You weren't either."

His face fell and I felt guilty for some reason. When he spoke it was with an angry edge he was trying to control. "It was Harry then."

"Merlin no! Ugh, he's like my brother." I made a gagging noise. "If you must know it was a muggle boy named Danny Seaver the summer before fourth year."

"Summer before fourth year? But you were with us – you went to the Quidditch World Cup."

"That was at the end of the summer Ron. I spent the beginning of it with my parents remember! Besides it was just a simple kiss." I paused for a second wondering for a moment if I should confess more. "Then over the Christmas holiday in our sixth year, it was more like snogging."

"What??"

"Oh please Ron. I'm sure we didn't do anything close to what you and Lavender did." I said with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little wide eyed.

"Ron, I shared a dorm with her and she loved to whisper in a very loud voice about your escapades together."

"What did she say? The most we ever did was snog. Once I touched her…" he was gesturing to my breasts, "but that was only because she put my hand there."

I began to laugh, "You two really have different interpretations of what happened then."

"Well, tell me what she said!" He appeared to be in a state of panic.

"Oh," I gathered myself to give it the full drama it deserved. "Well, she loved to describe your kisses but did say she had to teach you a few things but that you were a good learner. Then after a while she started to talk about how heated things were getting and how serious you two were. Then a little bit before your birthday, she said that you two had almost shagged but at the last minute you both decide to stop. Then you told her that you loved her too much and wanted to wait until you got married which she said would be about a year after we graduated. Then she went on to describe how she was going to seduce you for your birthday. She even laid out this skimpy outfit on her bed, I'm sure hoping I'd see it." I paused. "She was definitely trying to get a rise out of me so I told her I didn't think it was revealing enough and that she needed to show more skin if she had any hopes of actually sleeping with you. It seemed to shock her a bit."

"I swear we didn't do anything other than snog. We definitely were NOT about to _shag._ I also never told her that I loved her and the subject of marriage was never mentioned." He said it all very fast running it together. "What about you and the muggle guy?"

"Just snogging – my parents caught us in the back room at his parent's party and dragged me home. I got a nice lecture on birth control – it was very humiliating."

Ron rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands as though trying to wipe out any sort of visuals he may have had. "Please take my word that I didn't do anything with Lavender and agree to never have this discussion again. It's too much for me."

I gave a small laugh, "agreed."

We looked at each other for a moment and then both burst out laughing. "She really mentioned marriage? Like I would ever want marry her" He made a face, "yuck!"

"For the record, I didn't believe her on that one." I said holding my side which was starting to hurt from laughing.

Ron suddenly stopped laughing and reached forward caressing my cheek. "Hermione, I've only ever loved you." Then he leaned in catching my lips in a full kiss.

It was bliss. He was certainly a good kisser. This time he broke away and started to plant soft kisses on _my_ neck. I grinned and reached for his hand placing it on my breast. He looked up at me a little shocked and gave a quick smile at the irony before kissing me hard on the lips once more. I reached around and moved my hands under his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. He broke away for a moment to take it off.

Slowly we lowered back down on the bed. I resumed the straddle position he had wrenched me from before and he gave a soft moan that drove me crazy. I sat up straight smiling down at him. His hands moved from my hips to the skin of my sides under my tank top. I giggled a little at the sensation and boldly began to pull my shirt over my head.

Then it happened very suddenly. I heard a scream and suddenly found myself in the small space between Ron's bed and the wall. I had hit the ground with a thud and was stuck in an awkward position.

That's when I heard simultaneously a furious "RONALD WEASLEY!" and a petrified "MUM!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer…still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters _

* * *

"MUM!" Ron yelled. I notice he made a quick glance down at me then back to his irate mother. "What are you doing up?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you and under my roof!" She seemed to be taking a quick breath which meant she was really about to get started. "Was this what was going on all last year? Out in the wilderness unsupervised? I thought I raised you better than this. And I know you're down there Hermione Granger so you might as well stop hiding."

I popped my head over the edge of the bed. "Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley."

"I must say I'm surprised at you too. I never thought you'd allow yourself to become a _scarlet woman_." She said the last part in a hush.

By this time Mr. Weasley had joined his wife just inside Ron's room. "Molly, what's all the commotion?"

"Merlin did no one take their sleeping draught tonight?" Ron bellowed.

"For your information young man, we both took our potion but one still gets up for Mother Nature."

"Or when there are loud noises like yelling. It helps you sleep but it doesn't keep you from waking up." Mr. Weasley informed. "Think about it, what if there had been an attack?"

"When I was coming back from the bathroom I thought I heard laughter." Mrs. Weasley explained. "I decided to check just in case. Never in my wildest dreams did I think the noises were actually you and Hermione fornicating."

Mr. Weasley's eyes grew big and with that statement I hid myself again behind the bed. Even though there was a great distance between us, I could actually feel the heat of embarrassment coming from Ron's body.

I could now hear another set of footsteps coming up the stairs, "did someone say little Ronnikins was fornicating?" Asked George in an all too excited tone.

"Get out George!" Ron yelled about the same time Mrs. Weasley was sending him back down the stairs to his room.

"Hermione, I think it's time you come on out of there and go back to Ginny's room." Mrs. Weasley said in an unfriendly way that didn't become her. I climbed out and back over the bed. "I'll escort you back to your room. And you," she directed at her husband, "will stay and have a stern talk with your son."

I gave Ron a sympathetic look and was ushered out of the room. Mrs. Weasley led me down the stairs but when I stopped in front of Ginny's room, she steering me down the staircase further and right into the kitchen.

"Sit down Hermione."

I immediately took a seat and stared down at the table.

"You're going to Australia to fetch your parents at the end of the week aren't you?"

"Yes." I answered not sure where this was going.

"Okay well I think it's a good idea if you stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until then."

"Excuse me?" I asked looking up at a face that didn't reflect the woman I once knew. It was the way she used to always look at Fleur when she didn't approve of her.

"Why don't you pack your thinks quickly and I'll catch the Knight Bus for you." She said in a forced cheery voice, "I'll let Ron know where you are and you can see him when you return. That should give you both time to cool off." She added with a grin.

I sat there is utter shock. Was I being kicked out of the Burrow? A place I always considered a second home. I got up from my chair slowly, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm really sorry…" I began but was quickly interrupted.

"I know dear, that is why I knew you'd agree to this arrangement. You should go pack your things and try not to wake Ginny." Again, she said this cheerfully but there was no sincerity behind it.

I did what I was told still in disbelief. I quietly entered Ginny's room and used magic to pack up my stuff and quickly dressed. When I was back out on the stairs I looked up thinking about telling Ron goodbye. But Mrs. Weasley caught my attention and beckoned me downstairs.

"All set?"

"Um, I guess."

Before I knew it, I was on the Knight Bus heading for the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley had apparently already flagged it down and practically pushed me on before stomping back in the house. I had paid the young attendant with the small amount of wizarding money I had left and took a bed on the second level. As I lay down I couldn't believe the series of events that had just unfolded. Did Mrs. Weasley hate me? What will Ron say when he realizes I'm gone? What will Ginny and Harry think?

By the time I got to the Leaky Cauldron, I was both terribly upset and royally angry. It was lucky that Tom the inn keeper even opened up the door for me at this late hour. He had a small room and agreed to let me pay in the morning after going to Gringotts. At least my pseudo-fame made up for my current lack of funds. Once in the room I plopped down on the bed wishing I had thought to bring the vial of sleeping draught.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and just laid there reliving the previous night's events. Hermione had snuck into my room and things went from really hot to completely humiliating. What if my mum hadn't walked in? Would we have actually, well, _you know?_ I smiled and felt my cheeks and ears grow red at the thought.

Dad's little talk with me was quite interesting. He didn't really know what to say, which he kept telling me. I let him know that I loved Hermione and he was thrilled at the prospect of one day having a muggle-born in the family. I warned him he was getting a bit ahead of himself but he just kept on smiling. After what he felt was a sufficient time to satisfy mum, he left.

I wanted to get downstairs and be there when Hermione got down to the kitchen. We were definitely going to hear it from George and I needed to be there to protect her. I got up and put on a t-shirt and jeans. I made my way downstairs and was tempted to pop my head in Ginny's room but resisted.

When I entered the kitchen my mum was starting to prepare breakfast. Knowing everyone else would be up soon I sat down at the table. Mum didn't even acknowledge me as she began to put plates and utensils on the table.

"Well, well, well…how are we this morning?" Asked a very chipper George who sat down opposite me.

"Fine thanks." I mumbled.

Harry made his way down next and spotted George's grin. "Morning George, you seem to be in a better mood today."

"Oh, just you wait." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry looked to me for an explanation but I acted dumb. Harry then poured himself a glass of juice. "Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear." She said curtly and loudly sat down a plate of sausages before turning back to the stove. Harry looked rather confused and seemed reluctant to reach for the food.

Finally Ginny made her was downstairs. Once she arrived she looked around and seemed to have a burning question, "Where's Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"Well, she's not here or upstairs and all of her stuff is gone."

"SHE'S GONE??" I bellowed and George looked a bit like Christmas was cancelled. I turned to mum who was starting to sit down, "Mum, what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything dear. She's staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the week until she goes to get her parents."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked beating me to the punch.

"I thought it was for the best and she didn't mind." Mum answered buttering her toast as dad entered the room.

"Why is it for the best mum?" Ginny asked then turned to me. "Ron, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" I replied.

"That's only because mum walked in on you two." George sniggered.

"Quiet George." Dad cautioned.

"Wait a minute," said Ginny, "are you telling me that you," she pointed at me, "and Hermione were caught, well, doing _you know what_."

"Mum used the word _fornicating _last night if you must know." George said slightly under his breath and both Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"No we weren't!"

"Only because I walked in and stopped you! If I hadn't, who knows what would have happened. I'm ashamed of you and I really expected more out of Hermione." Mum said.

"Well, it's always the quiet ones you can't trust." Added George who I promptly kicked under the table.

I had lost my appetite and got up from the table to go back to my room. It was only a minute before Harry joined me.

"Okay mate, what happened? You and Hermione weren't, well…"

"No! Hermione came up here to talk about what happened. You know that kiss." I looked up to be sure he remembered.

"I remember Ron." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, nothing was resolved between us. So we talked a bit and started laughing which apparently caught mum's attention. She walked in on us kissing. That's it." I finished thinking that he didn't really need to know all the details.

"That's it? For a kiss your mother kicks Hermione out of the Burrow?"

"Well, we may have been laying down on the bed at the time," I said but quickly added, "but it's not what you think." Even though it was exactly what he was thinking – but he need not have a bad opinion of Hermione.

"I thought it was probably something like that." Ginny said as she entered the room. "Maybe if it had been you and Lavender but never Hermione."

"Hey, Lavender Brown and I never…" I started.

"I know Ron!" Ginny interrupted. "Trust me, if you and Lavender had swapped any bodily fluids," Harry and I both made a disgusted face, "other than slobber the entire girls dormitory would have heard about it the way she and Parvati gossip."

"I just meant," Ginny continued, "that if you two were up to _that_, Hermione would have silenced the room and placed and impenetrable charm on the door. She's far too clever."

"I wish she had," I muttered and received a reproachful look from both of them, "I only meant that I wish the door had at least been locked, it was right humiliating having your mum scream at you for snogging."

Harry started to laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't wake up to see the show." He received a quizzical look, "Meaning your mum yelling, not watching you two snog."

"I'm afraid for mum to see so much as a peck on the lips from Harry, she'll likely conclude I'm pregnant or something." Ginny said.

"Wait – you two aren't…" I started and turned to Harry ready to take a swing if necessary.

"Merlin no!" Ginny exclaimed. "One," she held up a finger, "I'm not of age yet."

"You are in August." Harry blurted out before he realized how bad it sounded.

"True," she smirked and made to stand between me and Harry, "but two, I'm still in school and three, I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Well, good. I think that you should make an unbreakable vow." I insisted.

"Ron, give us a break. You'll just have to trust us and we'll trust you with Hermione." Said Harry who just didn't know how much thin ice he was on.

"Speaking of Hermione," Ginny said breaking my murderous stare with my supposed best friend. "You're of age Ron so mum can't bind you to the house; I suggest you get over to the Leaky Cauldron and check on her. I imagine that she's very upset."

I snapped to attention, "You're right. But since I'll have to floo you two distract mum while I make for the fireplace. She can't bind me to the house anymore but she can certainly but me in a body bind."

We went downstairs. Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen holding hands garnering mums attention and Ginny promptly gave him a quick kiss. Mum immediately started in, "first Ron and Hermione and now you two!"

When she had sufficiently worked herself up, I threw some floo powder in the grate and was off to the Leaky Cauldron vaguely hearing mum ask Ginny where I was off to.


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry for the delay and that the chapter is short. things have been a little nuts. this is sort of a transition - next Hermione is off to Australia to discover that things didn't exactly go according to plan with her parents._

**I don't own Harry Potter..........**

* * *

Though still very upset over last night, there had been one advantage to being shipped to the Leaky Cauldron

Though still very upset over last night, there had been one advantage to being shipped to the Leaky Cauldron. I had easy access to muggle London and quickly found an internet café after grabbing a bite of breakfast. I couldn't believe how easy it was. I simply searched an Australian telephone directory and found my parents. I was also ashamed that I did not think to somehow get them to be unlisted – if any one had found out there names they would have been sitting ducks.

I also found a listing a listing for _Wilkins' Dental_ outside of Sydney. I thought that their practice might be a good way to approach them. I could easily be a tourist with a toothache and schedule an appointment. I was thrilled with my plans and was getting very excited about seeing them again.

When I got back to the Leaky Cauldron, I found Ron sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea waiting for my return. Seeing him brought back all the humiliation and my earlier elation was gone.

Ron jumped up when he saw me, "Hermione, hey," he paused to wait for me to sit down at the table, "how are you? Are you okay? I can't believe mum! I have a right mind to move out."

"Ron don't be ridiculous. You aren't going to move out." I chastised.

"I had no idea until breakfast you were gone. It wasn't until Ginny came down and announced that your things were gone."

"Does everyone know what happened?" I asked and his bright red ears told me that everyone did know. I put my head down on the table, burying it in my arms to hide myself, "I'm so embarrassed."

"No, don't be. Harry and Ginny know that mum misinterpreted everything."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, they don't know everything – only that we were snogging. I think that they are happy that we are together."

I gave him a weak smile.

"So where have you been this morning? Tom said you went out early." He asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

My mood perked up a bit and I told him all about finding my parents. He was fascinated that all that information could be found on the computer. Ron was certainly not thrilled about me going when there were still deatheaters on the loose but I had to get my parents back and he understood my position.

"I think that I should come with you." He stated simply.

"Really? Do you really think your mum won't have doxies if we go off together to Australia?"

"You may be right about that." He agreed. "Well, how do you plan on getting there?"

"I'm not experienced enough to travel internationally by apparation so I was going to arrange a portkey. Do you want to come with me to the Ministry? I was going to run a few errands in Diagon Alley then go to the authorization office after lunch."

"Sure." He quickly responded

"Great! Let me run upstairs real quick and then we'll go."

* * *

I had instinctively followed her upstairs and now half an hour later we were thoroughly snogging on her bed. Whatever I had done with Lavender was nothing compared to this. That was all wet, sloppy and hurried. This was slow and passionate. So passionate that my pants were uncomfortably tight and I knew if we didn't stop soon I was going to really embarrass myself. But thinking and doing were two very different things.

The moment however was finally stopped by a knock at the door. "Hermione?" Came a voice that belonged to none other than my dear old mum. _What was she doing here? Why does she always seem to have impeccable timing?_

We were thrown in a panic. Hermione yelled, "just a minute." She yanked me off the bed and threw me in the adjacent bathroom. She dumped a couple things out on her bed, straightened her clothes and puller hair back. As she went to the door, she motioned to me to close the door which I did silently. Then put my ear to the door to hear the conversation.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Hermione dear." Mum's tone had certainly changed. The edge was off her voice and she sounded stuffy like she had been crying. "May I come in?" She asked and it appeared that she did as I heard them moving around the room.

"Why don't you take the seat by the window? I have all my stuff on the bed. I was planning for my trip." Asked Hermione rather nervously.

"Thank you. I wanted to apologize to you Hermione for the way I acted last night."

_Well that was certainly a complete round about from this morning!_

"Oh, you don't…." Hermione started but was interrupted.

"Bill came over this morning and really gave me a talking to. Which is something I'm not really used to you know. My boys talking to me like I was the child. He was very upset for how I treated you and he told me some of the things that happened while you were at Shell Cottage. My son really loves you."

"And I love him." I heard Hermione say softly making butterflies go off in my stomach.

"I overreacted and I'm sorry. I've always thought of you as a daughter and I don't know what came over me. I've just been such a mess with everything going on and I think I lashed out. I'm sorry I did it to you." Her voiced seemed to be filled with remorse as she begged Hermione to forgive her.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. We are all going through a lot."

Mum gave another sniff and I think they must have been hugging.

"Well good. Now I was hoping you might know where Ron is. I acted rather shamefully at breakfast and now he's missing. Ginny and Harry wouldn't say where he went and I assumed he came to see you. But Tom said he hasn't seen him."

I made a mental note to thank Tom. If mum had known we were up her snogging she probably wouldn't have just apologized.

"Um, no, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon. He's probably somewhere blowing off steam. He usually did that whenever we had a row." Hermione answered.

"If you do see him, will you tell him to come home?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you." Mum paused and seemed to be walking across the room toward the door. "I really am sorry dear. You're welcome to come back and stay at the Burrow."

"That's okay. I need to get ready for my trip and there are fewer distractions here. There's a lot left to do. Besides I paid for the rest of the week."

"Well if you change your mind, you're always welcome."

I heard the door click shut. "You can come out now." Announced Hermione from the other side of the bathroom door.

"That was unexpected. I wonder what Bill said to her exactly?" I said as I exited the bathroom and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not sure but I think you better go home. You're mum is really worried about you." She smiled saying "Poor ickle Ronnikins" as she messed my hair.

"Hey, cut it out." I pulled her down and our mouths met.

"Ron, no." She said between kisses. "You have to go home and I need to go to the Ministry."

After a few more pleas (between kisses she readily returned) we decided to go to lunch and I'd accompany her to the Ministry. I decided that mum could sweat a bit. Plus the longer I was gone the more guilty she'd feel and the more guilty she felt the more likely I'd have all my favorites on the dinner table tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't own Harry Potter..._

I had arrived in Australia only 20 minutes ago and I am already officially missing Ron like crazy. Our last few days together had been unfortunately uneventful. His mum may have apologized but certainly kept a close eye on him. Tom the innkeeper even told me she had asked him to send an owl if Ron visited my room. Luckily Tom was a sport and not a tattle-tell.

Now I was behind a very annoying witch waiting to check into my hotel, the _Golden Owl_. It was very lovely, much like a muggle establishment as opposed to the rather rustic _Leaky Cauldron_. Finally, the witch got upgraded to a suite and was satisfied.

"Welcome to the Golden Owl. May I have your name?"

"Hermione Granger." The clerk did a double take. I noticed when I left the portkey station that the _Golden Trio_ was still front page news. But luckily the clerk didn't say anything and continued to check me in.

I had timed my arrival so that it was early morning in Australia. This meant that it was the night before at home so I bought some special _time lag elixir _at the small shop adjacent to the portkey station. That way I'd be awake instead of falling asleep in a few minutes. I couldn't wait to get started so I planned to search out my parent's dental practice as soon as I got to my room and splashed some water on my face. The clerk was certainly slow and I began to realize why the witch in front of me was so impatient.

"You're in room 423 Ms. Granger. May I see your wand?" The clerk asked.

"Why?" After losing my wand I was fearful to let my new one out of my sight.

"I need to place the code spell on the wand to unlock your door." She said with a smile. "You need only point at the lock and use the standard opening spell. But for security, the spell only allows you to open your door."

"Oh, of course." I held out my wand and she simply touched the tip of it with a wand of her own.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"No thank you."

I made my way to the lifts that resembled those at the Ministry of Magic. Once on the fourth floor, I found my room and the door opened perfectly when I said _alohomora_. The room was very nice. The furnishing were completely ordinary by muggle standards but compared to the _Leaky Cauldron_ it was luxurious. I quickly got myself together and after a quick set of directions from the clerk I was off to find my parents.

* * *

The trip on their version of the Knight Bus, which they called the Boomerang, was relatively short and I found myself standing in front of _Wilkins Dental Clinic_. I was a bundle of nerves but having defeated Voldemort I could certainly face my parents. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open to the clinic.

There were a few patients waiting and I made my way to the receptionist.

"Good day, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here on a vacation from England and I have a terrible toothache. I was hoping I could see the dentist."

"You picked a lucky day to have one; it's usually a mad house in here. It's still going to be a wait though." She said then gathered my information and another employee came out and took another patient back.

After waiting about 45 minutes, the hygienist finally called my name and took me back. I looked all around the area for my parents but didn't see them. But I heard a drill and had a rush of excitement knowing one of them was using it.

"What seems to be the problem?" She said after she sat me down in the chair.

"I have a toothache. I'm on vacation from England and I'm just miserable."

"Well, let's take a look." She had me open my mouth and I pointed to the fake injury. "I don't see anything initially. Did you know our dentist is from England?"

"Yes, it's kind of why I chose this one."

"Really, he'll get tickled by that." She moved over to the counter and started to write a few things in a chart.

"His wife is also a dentist I understand."

She gave a quick chuckle. "No, she was a hygienist like me." She paused to write something else. "Let's go ahead and get some x-rays." She smiled.

I stood up very confused, had my memory charm not worked on my mum? Had she forgotten her training or something? "I thought someone said that his wife was a dentist too."

"Nope." She said casually and led me to the small x-ray room. "Oh, you must mean his first wife Monica."

I felt the blood rush from my face. "First wife?" I asked in a semi-panic.

"Yes," she began to explain as she placed the lead gown over me. "He moved here with his wife Monica from England a little over a year ago and they set up this practice. Apparently, his new wife Emily was one of the hygienists they hired and the rumor is not long after the doors to the clinic opened they started having an affair." She stopped talking the moment she heard the drill stop in the background and started again when it started back up again. "I was hired to replace her. Quite the little scandal I understand."

She repositioned the x-ray and continued talking. "I laughed a bit when you first asked about her cause between you and me," she said in a hushed voice, "she's a bit full of herself. Walks around here like she owns it when she comes to visit. So I wouldn't have been surprised if she had lied and said she was a dentist. What does it matter, she loves to talk about how she doesn't have to earn a salary anymore and that she's dedicated her life to charitable work." She rolled her eyes and removed the lead gown. "Let's go back to the room; I have the x-rays I need."

She led me back to the room and I was in a complete daze. So much so, I almost missed the dental chair and fell in the floor. She was about to go and check and see if the x-rays were ready when I asked, "What happened to his first wife?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I think that she moved to Melbourne." She answered and left.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents were divorced and my father remarried. It is all my fault! If I hadn't altered their memories they would be happy at home together. What was wrong with my dad anyway? This Emily person sounds like a real slag. She's probably half his age!

By the time the hygienist returned with my dad to look over the x-rays, I was really worked up. The joy I thought I would have from seeing him evaporated under the heat of my anger for him.

"Well, I understand we have a toothache." He started in a happy almost sing-song way.

"No, it's fine." I said quickly getting up from my chair. But before I left the room I turned to him and said, "How could you do this to mum?"

I stormed out of the office in a fury leaving a very confused dental team in my wake. I was however caught by the receptionist who made me pay for the x-rays. Then I made my way out of the practice in a huff.

When I got back to my hotel room I wasn't sure what to do. Do I go home and forget it? Do I find my mum? Do I curse my dad and his new bint of a wife? I wanted to talk to Ron, I needed Ron. But it was the middle of the night at home – how could I reach him? An owl was too slow and I wasn't sure if the Weasley's had an international floo connection. Why didn't I think to ask them that??

It was certainly worth a shot. I saw what looked like the intercom from _Charlie's Angels_ on my bedside table that was labeled _Tap with wand for front desk assistance__. _I followed the instructions and a voice immediately responded "Front desk may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, I need to make an international floo call. How.." I started to ask but was interrupted.

"Certainly, what country?"

"Great Britain."

"One moment please." He said then quickly continued, "I've connected you to the British circuit, simply make your floo call as usual. The long distance charge will be added to your bill."

Not worrying about the cost, I replied thank you and the connection to the front desk was terminated. I walked over to the tiny fireplace and saw there was a small pot of powder. I took a pinch and threw it in the grate and clearly stated "the Burrow."

I put my head in the fireplace and could see the Burrow's kitchen. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hermione?" Asked a welcomed voice. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, I'm so glad you were up. I was hoping one of you wouldn't be able to sleep and would invade the kitchen. Could you get Ron?"

"Sure. But answer my question, what's wrong?"

"Oh, everything!"

"Did something go wrong with the charm?" He asked obviously concerned about my parents.

"Not like that, they just decided to screw up their lives." I said and Harry looked very confused. "Harry, it's not that I don't want to talk to you but could you please get Ron."

It look only a few moments and I saw Ron's feet sprinting into the kitchen before he sat down on the ground in front of their large hearth. "Hermione, Harry said something was wrong."

"Oh, Ron…" I stared and blurted out the whole story. "What should I do?"

"I'm not sure what to do. But I know I'm coming there."

"No Ron, there's no need. Plus the Ministry is closed at this time of night."

"There's are more portkey authorization places than just the Ministry. I'll go to the all night one in Bristol."

"How do you know about that place?" I asked a little suspicious.

"Who doesn't know about that place?" He countered.

"Well back to the topic at hand. I think I'll try and find my mum. But do I want her to be her old self again only to get hurt a second time by my father's actions?"

"I don't know this whole situation is a bit sticky." Then he asked, "will you be staying at the same hotel?"

"Yes, I can use magic to travel. Why do you ask?"

"In case I want to floo you back."

"Ron, please don't tell me you're really thinking of coming here. Your mum will kill me! And don't floo either, this call is costing me a fortune – you're mum would kill you for that too."

Ron gave a quick laugh. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I love you." I paused and smiled at his adoring face. "I need to go and make some new plans."

"You do that love. No one loves to plan more than you." He smirked.

I pulled my head out of the flames and looked around my room. I needed to find my mum and the muggle world was probably how to do it. I grabbed my purse and set out for muggle Sydney.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Harry to part with the money was an easy task. He was more agreeable than I thought he would be when he promised to break the news to my mum over breakfast. He even gave me more money than I asked for. Only later did I realize it was the perfect plan to get me out of the picture so he could be alone with Ginny.

Getting to the all night portkey place in Bristol was not as easy as Harry. Surely mum and dad would hear the Knight Bus and I couldn't very well apparate there. So I took my small overnight bag and sprinted from the house down the road to the village. When I felt I was a safe distance, I hailed the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus – the transportation of the stranded witch and wizard." Said the young attendant who made way for me to get on. "Where to?"

"The all night portkey station in Bristol."

"You fleeing the country or something?" He eyed me with a bit of suspicion.

"I'm going to visit my girlfriend okay!" I said in a raised voice that made the passenger on the last bed put his head up to assess the situation.

"Alright chap calm down. I understand the affairs of the heart." He asked for the money which I provided. "I might not be much to look at but I've got a girlfriend." He was rather short and squatty with greasy hair that reminded me of Snape's. He had it parted in the middle under his uniform cap.

"Okay." I said with slight disbelief and wound up the stairs to the top deck taking the first available bed.

The trip was very nauseating and I think I preferred the Gringott's dragon as a mode of transportation. The bus suddenly came to a halt and I heard the attendant announce it was "Bristol portkey station."

I quickly exited and made my way inside a medium sized office with an empty queue. The woman behind the counter was snoring softly, her head hanging back and her mouth wide open.

"Um…excuse me." I said tentatively with no response.

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me!"

The woman jerked nearly falling out of her chair. She was clearly startled and started to mumbled apologies. "What can I do for you young man?"

"Yes, I need a portkey to Sydney, Australia please."

"You fleeing the country or something?" She asked.

"No, why does everyone think that?"

"Well there are a lot of people leaving these days to avoid facing the Ministry." She said consulting a time table of some kind. "Not that I mind, its good business for us." She laughed. "I'll need your name because this has to be filed with the Ministry Transportation Office and I'll need 21 galleons 13 sickles and 2 knuts."

My eyes went wide at the sum and was glad that Harry had given me more than I requested. The woman went and got a small metal disk on which she performed a charm and it glowed blue.

"It will leave in 7 minutes so I'd go the loo if you have to." She said and pointed down a small hallway. "Then please come back up here. You'll be leaving from room 1."

I decided it was a good idea and passed a number of posters of far off exotic places. I remember the portkey we took on the family trip to Egypt all those years ago. I suddenly had a pang in my heart. I remembered how Fred kept trying to lock Percy in one of the tombs.

After using the facilities, I walked back up to the front and through the door marked "ROOM 1." It was just a tiny room but it was missing a wall so it opened to the outside. I looked down at my portkey - small disk labeled _Property of the Bristol, GB Portkey Station _and noticed it had started to glow again. In that instance, I felt the familiar pulling on my navel and off I was to Hermione.

* * *

I hit the ground with a sickening thud. "You alright young man?" Asked an older gentleman who helped me from the ground. "You the one from Bristol?"

"Yes sir." I said and he led me into their station. It was a real station – much larger than the one in Bristol with time tables on the walls for the large portkeys that can accommodate lots of people. Overhead a voice announced that the portkey to Paris would be leaving in soon.

"Hold on to your portkey. I assume it's a round trip." He said then added. "When you're ready to return bring it back here and they will authorize your trip back. Do you need any assistance with a hotel?"

"Just directions. Where is the _Golden Owl_?" I inquired.

"You're in luck; it's just down the street. Very nice establishment." He added and bid me good day.

I headed for the exit and ran straight into someone hurrying into the station. "RON!!" A pair of arms was flung around my neck.

"Hermione, I'm glad I found you." I said amazed at my luck.

"What are you doing here? What will your mum say?" She said breaking the embrace.

"Oh, Harry said he'd cover it. He even loaned me money for the trip."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Sounds like Harry's using the opportunity to get rid of you."

"I thought of that. Where were you headed? Back home?" I couldn't believe I spent all that money for nothing.

"No, I was going to arrange a portkey to Melbourne. I found a Monica Wilkins living in outside the city there. It has to be her I think."

"Were you planning on leaving now?" I asked as we walked up to a queue in order to wait.

"No, in the morning. I need time to get my head together." She said. She looked a little frazzled to say the least.

"Good that gives me time to sleep."

"Oh," she said excitedly, "I'll give you some _time lag elixir_ it's formulated for Sydney and with one sip you're adjusted."

"So you haven't slept at all?" Looking at her like she was nuts considering she left home at night.

"I will tonight, I'm not sleepy yet. I'm on Sydney time."

We stood in line and Hermione arranged for a portkey for two for Melbourne and insisted on paying for it. We were to leave the next morning apparently. We headed to the hotel where I sincerely hoped they had food available.

"I guess I need to get a room." I said looking at the front desk. By the looks of the hotel, it was going to be much more expensive than the _Leaky Cauldron_ and I regret not asking for even more money from Harry.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. You can stay with me." She said and took my hand leading me over to the lifts.

I have to admit this is what I wanted to happen but I wasn't sure if she would be okay with it. I certainly wasn't going to ask and be chastised. My heart was pounding at the idea of staying in the same room as Hermione – maybe even the same bed. I suddenly felt the Weasley blush creep up my cheeks as we got off the lift and made our way to her room. When we went inside I couldn't hide my smile that there was only one bed.

"You sure this is okay?" I asked tentatively.

"More than okay." She said closing the door then reaching up to kiss me. Unfortunately my stomach gave a large growl and Hermione broke away. "Why don't we order some room service?" She went to her bedside stand and handed me the menu. We ordered some sandwiches which came up rather promptly.

There was a strange awkwardness when we finished eating. It was like we didn't know exactly what to do. I knew I wanted to kiss her but was she too upset over her parents? Would she think I was a pushy boyfriend or worse some sort of sex fiend? She was looking at me like she was waiting for me to make a move – but I was royally chickening out. We were completely alone, in a foreign county with no prying parents around. The idea began to freak me out.

"So…" she started, "how upset do you think your mum will be?"

"I don't know, pretty upset I guess." Boy that was really insightful. We were both sitting on the edge of the rather large bed looking down at our laps. "I hope we find your mum…" I started to say but was silenced by Hermione suddenly kissing me.

It was like the flood gates had been opened. We were kissing and touching like we couldn't get enough of each other. Things were spiraling out of control. We were now lying on the bed with shirts discarded kissing like there was no tomorrow. When she reached for the button on my pants, I had to say something.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked hopefully and almost disbelievingly.

She looked into my eyes with a big smile and nodded enthusiastically before pulling me back down for a kiss.

* * *

Rubbish! That's what I was, complete rubbish. I was lying under the covers staring at the ceiling. Hermione had curled up next to me, her head on my chest. She seemed happy but I don't know why. I was horrible!

"That was lovely." She said. I could feel her smile on my chest.

"What are you talking about? I was utter rubbish!" I said with a strange panic/embarrassed voice I didn't know I had.

"You mean you didn't…like it?" She asked looking up at me with complete devastation in her eyes.

"No, I liked it – I loved it. It was the greatest experience of my life." She seemed confused. "I just don't know how you can say it was lovely. You didn't, well…you know." I said trying to convey my meaning.

She smiled again and settled her head back on my chest. "Don't be silly, it was wonderful."

"Hermione, I know I'm not exactly experienced but I know it's supposed to last longer than 8 seconds."

"Ron, it was our first time ever! What did you expect, an all night romp?"

"I don't know, I thought…well…I feel bloody awful that your first time was so bad."

"No it wasn't. Ron, girls hardly ever…you know…their first time and it not lasting a long time is completely normal."

"How do you know that?" I wondered aloud before it suddenly hit me. "You read it in a book didn't you?" The idea of Hermione studying the subject of sex was both insane and surprisingly arousing.

"No, I didn't read it in a book." She said rather annoyed. "Its common knowledge, everyone knows that stuff."

"What do you mean common knowledge?"

"Ron, didn't you guys ever talk in your dorm rooms about girls and stuff?"

"Well, yeah but I roomed with Neville who didn't have anything to talk about. Then there were Harry and Dean and they couldn't say anything because of Ginny and they knew I'd kill them."

"You don't need to worry about Ginny. She hasn't done it." She reassured and I had a slight sense of satisfaction that I hit the milestone first.

"That leaves Seamus – who did claim he did the deed with a muggle girl but we all thought he was full of it."

"Okay, well what about the older boys, what about your brothers?" She inquired.

"We joked around and stuff." I don't exactly know why my older brothers didn't give me some sort of information. Well Percy would have been out of the question and the twins would have just made fun of me and given me impossible expectations. But I came to the conclusion that Bill and Charlie had really let me down in this respect.

"Oh, well we talked about things in the girl's dorm some." Hermione informed me. "Alicia Spinnet was eager to part with details of her experiences."

"_Alicia Spinnet_?" I said.

"Come on Ron. Alicia was a sweet girl but she had the worst reputation at Hogwarts. Well except for Millicent Bullstrod's older sister."

Now I had heard tales of Roxy Bullstrod but never of Alicia. I racked my brain and started to recall some things but I thought they were only talking about her quidditch prowess. It took on a whole new meaning if you thought about it differently. I should have been paying more attention. I always ducked out when conversations traveled to this topic due to my lack of experience. The guys wanted to know who far I had gotten with Lavender but I always tried to avoid the talk. When I admitted we hadn't, Seamus was shocked and was always trying to build me up to take the next step. Lavender was more than willing but I had no interest.

"Ron," I heard Hermione say as she pulled me out of my thoughts. "Where did you go? You zoned out on me."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked looking back up at me.

"Isn't there a saying that goes _practice makes perfect_." She smiled and moved up to kiss me once again. I was glad the portkey wasn't set for too early in the morning. I had the feeling I was going to be knackered.


	6. Chapter 6

As we walked up the little lane in a neighborhood outside of Melbourne, I was really surprised to see my mum outside gardening on such a cold day. She was clipping what appeared to be very overgrown hedges. It was strange to see her do any sort of yard work really. The thought then occurred to me that it was my dad who usually took care of the outside.

Ron and I walked up to the house. "Ms. Wilkins?" I asked in a rather quiet voice over the hedge she was trimming that bordered her yard.

"Yes." She replied looking up at the two of us. She then smiled, "Oh, you must be that couple coming to look at the flat."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small sign pegged by the street with the words _For Rent._ "Yes." I replied eagerly – the flat was the perfect entry. Ron gave me a questioning look so I lightly elbowed him in the ribs to play along.

"Well, it's a one bedroom, one bath over my garage. It's a nice space with a small kitchen. Perfect for a young couple. Oh, I'm Monica Wilkins by the way." She reached out her hand which I immediately took.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I said wondering if it would spark some sort of recognition in her but it failed to.

"Ron Weasley." He said sticking out his hand which she shook.

"Are you two married?" She asked but quickly added, "Not that that matters."

"Um, no." Stammered Ron appearing befuddled and nervous. He was petrified that my mum would immediately know what we had been doing the night before. His maniacal grin he'd been wearing all morning didn't help matters.

"Oh, my ex-husband and I lived together for a while before we got married."

"You did!?!" I said rather surprised at this information. Their general marriage and courtship remained the same memory, really just erasing me and changing their names. This probably meant she and dad lived together before marriage which rather shocked me.

"Oh, do I look that old?" She asked obviously thinking I thought she was some old prude.

She began to lead us toward the garage and I came to the realization that she looked amazingly well. I guess I expected her to be downtrodden and broken hearted or something. I realized she had started talking again.

"Hermione is it? I always loved that name actually. I was never blessed with children but that was my favorite girl's name." She said leading us up the stairs and I couldn't help but grin ear to ear. "It hasn't escaped my notice that you're both British. I've lived here a year but I'm sure your can tell by my accent I'm British too. What a pleasant coincidence." She said unlocking the door and leading us in a rather small but nice flat. "Here for university?" She added.

"Oh, um yes." I replied.

She started to give us the tour of the place and I hung back a bit as she lead Ron to view the bedroom. I pulled out my wand and muttered the various incantations. To my utter horror, my mum turned around to me, her eyes rolling back in her head, and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

It took several attempts to wake up mum which sent me in a panic. The panic was also the likely reason why all my attempts to cast the charm failed. Luckily, much to his own surprise, Ron was able to cast it and my mum began to stir.

She looked around with a dazed expression. "I know you." She said in an almost whisper to Ron. She then turned to me and started to smile, "Hermione."

"What do you remember?" I asked not wanting to call her mum if she was still thinking she was Monica Wilkins.

"That I'm in Australia but I don't know why. Hermione, what's happened? The last time I remember seeing you, you were about to go to the Weasley's and we were eating waffles in the kitchen."

"That was the last time I saw you." I sat down next to her on the floor and explained the whole story. It was apparent that she couldn't believe I would do such a desperate thing but ultimately I think she understood why I did.

"Oh, thank God you're alright." She said through happy tears, "And promise me never to pull anything like that again." She then leaned forward hugging my neck to the point it almost broke.

"Mum, what do you remember from the last year?" I asked prying myself out of her grip.

"Everything, but it's like it was a dream – almost like it was happening to someone else." A realization seemed to hit her. "Hermione, there is something we need to talk about."

I instantly knew what she meant. "If you're talking about dad, I already know. I went by the practice in Sydney hoping to find you two. Mum, what happened?"

"I'm not sure what to say really. He fell in love with someone else, we divorced and he remarried. I then moved here."

"Well that was informative, I knew that much." I said sarcastically. "Mum, I'm so sorry. Something I did must have gone wrong. The charms shouldn't have changed your relationship like that."

"Hermione, it didn't change anything. Can't you tell I'm not that upset? Well, I am more now for your sake."

"What are you talking about?" I asked demanding an explanation.

"Hermione, your father and I have been on the rocks for years. This wasn't his first affair and in the sense of being honest, I wasn't entirely faithful either." My mother could see the shock in my face. "I'm sorry you're disappointed."

"How could this be? How come I didn't realize?" I began to stutter, looking at Ron sitting next to me for support but he looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Well, it wasn't exactly like you were home very much." She said and a wave of nauseating guilt washed over me. "I didn't mean it like that, we were so happy you found friends at Hogwarts. Before you went there you were such a lonely little girl then you came home Christmas break talking about friends and then when you wanted to go visit them, we were thrilled." She said looking at Ron in an appreciative way that made me somewhat embarrassed – as though he and Harry had taken in a stray dog.

"Things were strained between us," she continued, "and initially we decided we would stick it out together until you graduated. Then once we knew you were settled we'd divorce. However, things were just deteriorating and we figured out it wasn't fair to either of us to stay married. We decided to tell you when you came home Christmas break during your sixth year." She paused, "I know what you're thinking – _what a great Christmas present!_ But we weren't sure when we'd see you for a while. However, when you came home you were so depressed, you weren't yourself at all."

I was uncomfortable that she was mentioning that holiday break. I felt Ron staring at me knowing he was the cause of my depression. Mum was obviously thinking back to that fateful party and the compromising position – that certainly wasn't like me. I was very happy I had already told Ron about it.

"I mean, your behavior," she glanced at Ron apparently choosing her words, "was, well, different and not what we expected. Your dad and I talked and decided that we should try to stick it out at least until summer. Your happiness and well being were much more important."

"I wish you could have talked to me though."

"I know you just seemed so troubled." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do about dad?" I asked almost desperately. "He has a new wife that knows him by his new name. How do I bring back his old life without causing a bunch of problems?"

"You have to. Your father loves you so much and to deprive him of that would be horrible. So what if he wants to stay here under his new identity, he'll just have to explain a long lost daughter." She took my hand, "plus I know you want to see your daddy."

I smiled. I definitely did; we had a special bond.

"Come on let's go down to the house and talk some more." The three of us made our way down to the main house.

* * *

When Ron and I made our way back to Sydney it was almost dinner time. Mum agreed to drive to Sydney and on Sunday, we would both go face dad together. It would be an interesting trick, especially after she told Ron and I of the knock down drag out fight she had with Emily after she discovered them together.

I was thrilled to have my mum back who readily decided to return to England. At least I'd have one parent close because I was sure that my dad would decide to stay here. Mum had done all sorts of things I didn't know she enjoyed. Instead of starting a practice in Melbourne, she went to work for a consulting firm that helps dental and medical offices. To top it off, my mum had started to write a novel – something I never thought she'd be interested in but knowing our similar love for books, I guess it wasn't that far fetched. I continued to mull over these thoughts quite distracted as we approached the _Golden Owl._

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Ron say.

I was about to admonish him when…FLASH…we were suddenly surrounded by a group of reporters. Camera flashes continued like a strobe light and they were shouting questions at us right and left.

"_Is it true that you two are an item?"_

"_Why did you choose Australia for a romantic getaway?"_

"_What does Harry Potter think of the romance?"_

"_Is it really appropriate to go gallivanting around with the wizarding world still in peril and your lives in danger?"_

"_Mr. Weasley is it true you are dating the current cover of Witch Weekly and if so, how will she take to the news that you are in Australia with Ms. Granger?"_

We made our way through the crowd into the hotel lobby which, while reporter free, was filled with onlookers. After a quick glance at each other, we put our heads down and raced toward the lift.

"RON!" We heard a familiar voice that made us stop dead in our tracks and turn.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. Charlie raced over to us and ushered us on the lift.

As we started upward he began to explain, "You're lucky it's me and not mum. It took all of dad's charm to convince her to send me instead. I can't believe you took off to Australia." Charlie gave a smile that was tinged with a bit of pride. "I don't think I would have even done that under mum's nose."

The lift stopped and headed to our room. It was obvious that Charlie planned to accompany us. When we got in the room he thrust a newspaper in Ron's hand.

"Bloody hell!" He cried.

"What is it? What does it say?" I ran over and looked at the article too.

_**Golden Trio Lovers Secret Tryst**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been spotted down under on an apparent secret rendezvous. When this reporter went to the Weasley residence, the Burrow, to inquire, Molly Weasley assured me that her son was asleep in his bedroom upstairs. How could that be when sources have him pictured embracing Ms. Granger at the Sydney Portkey Station (see picture below). They arrived by separate portkeys and according to employees of the Bristol Porkey Station, Mr. Weasley left in the middle of the night to join his "girlfriend." This was also confirmed by the conductor of the Knight Bus, Arnold Appleton, who also spoke with Mr. Weasley that night. "He was very adamant about getting to his girlfriend." Said the portly conductor._

_What could be so important to tear these two away from their public so soon after the defeat of You-Know-Who? Those close to the couple reveal that a secret affair has been going on for some time and is the reason for the break up with Mr. Weasley's former girlfriend the vivacious and lovely Lavender Brown. It makes this reporter wonder exactly what was going on while the three were in hiding last year especially after this reporter confirmed that the two are in fact sharing a room at a Sydney wizarding hotel._

_Rumors have also been swirling the last few days of an apparent relationship between the youngest male Weasley and this month's cover of Witch Weekly Jewel Crescent. Only time will tell what rumors are true and I assure you readers that this reporter will continue to bring you the latest gossip from the beloved Golden Trio._

Below the article was a picture of us hugging the day before at the portkey station.

Ron repeated himself, "Bloody hell! Who's Jewel Crescent by the way?"

"I don't know some girl after her fifteen minutes of fame." Charlie offered. "Look, what possessed you to come down here? Mum is raging, especially when she went up to your room and found you gone after she shooed off Rita Skeeter. It took forever to calm her down and even longer to convince her that I should come here and not her."

"Hermione was in trouble – she was having problems with her parents. She needed me."

"Wait – what do your parents have to do with it? They're here?"

I briefly explained the memory charm to Charlie and the little snag that I ran into.

"Blimey, does mum know about this?"

"Well she knows there here but not about what's happened." I said – really not know the extent of Mrs. Weasley's knowledge.

"I suggest that Ron comes back with me and explains this in person. Seems like you need to stay and get things straightened out. Go ahead and pack your bag." He commanded to Ron almost daring him to refuse. "We're taking a portkey home as soon as possible. It's all arranged though the Ministry this time and directly to the Burrow so prepare yourself." He said taping what looked like a cigarette lighter that was now glowing a faint blue.

"When do you think you'll be home?" Ron asked slightly panicked.

"I have no idea." I really didn't know and the thought of Ron leaving made me anxious.

"Come on Ron, you have about 15 seconds." Charlie said as we turned and saw the lighter glowing again.

We gave each other a farewell kiss and within a millisecond, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**_disclaimer - i do not own anything Harry Potter or it's characters_**

_sorry for the delay_

* * *

The moment my feet hit the ground outside the Burrow it was like a bomb had gone off. I felt myself being dragged from the grassy lawn by the scruff of my neck inside the kitchen and into a worn chair.

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR AUSTRALIA WITHOUT TELLING YOUR PARENTS?" Mum yelled at the top of her lungs.

I could hear my father trying to calm her down but I'd never seem my mother's face redder than it was at this moment. Her fury was so great that she was now only able to get out spurts of what she wanted to say. Finally it seemed my dad had prevailed in getting her to take a few deep breaths.

"I think it's time for me to go." Charlie said quickly disapparating. However, I heard a pair of feet land at the top of the stairs and a few other pairs shuffle around as though making room for him. I guessed Harry and Ginny were awake and ready for the entertainment.

I decided I needed to say something. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I am of age and can go where ever I like. Hermione needed me."

"That's what Harry was saying son but he didn't really have any details on the matter." My dad replied calmly trying to maintain a sense of order.

"Well she floo called here the other night but after Harry got me up he left the room. Hermione found her father and learned that her parents had gotten a divorce and that her dad was remarried. She was really upset and I felt I needed to help her."

I saw my mum's face give a fleeting expression of sympathy before hardening once again. "I'm sorry to hear that but why is it your problem? Why did you have to take off in the middle of the night?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER." I bellowed. It was hard to miss the smile on my father's face. "She needed me and when I got there we were able to find her mother and restore her memory. Her mum is going to drive to Sydney and help her with her father."

"Good so it was time for you to come home anyway." Mum said with a strange sense of satisfaction.

"What have you got against Hermione mum? You used to treat her like a daughter and now you treat her like she's some scarlet woman…which she's not." I added for clarification.

"I do love Hermione, I just don't like the way she was trying to seduce you under our roof. You have to be careful of muggle-born woman they have the reputation for being very…fast."

"I can't believe you said that. You know her and you know she's not like that. Your daughter was the one snogging guys all over Hogwarts for years." I heard a faint swear word from the top of the steps.

Mum looked taken aback and it was clear she was not sure whether to proceed with me or call Ginny downstairs. But was quickly back on her game interrogating me. "Well what about this article?? It says here you two were sharing a room at the hotel and that you've been having an affair."

"Mum – Rita Skeeter wrote that article!" I said wondering how she could possibly believe anything that woman had to say.

"Well, did you or did you not share a room with her?"

Knowing that she could just ask Charlie I answered her truthfully. "Yes we did – but I didn't have enough money to get my own." I added to save a little face.

"You cheated on some other girl with Hermione and now you're cheating on Hermione with this _Witch Weekly_ woman. What's wrong with you? We raised you better; didn't we Arthur?" She pushed on my dad's shoulder obviously trying to get him to contribute to the tongue lashing.

"I haven't cheated on anyone! I'll admit when I was with Lavender I was really in love with Hermione and I went out with Lavender to make her jealous. I don't even know who that Jewel person is!"

This was starting to get ridiculous. I was a grown man and of age in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Why was I even sitting and listening to this? But when I looked back up at my mum's face I realized that I was definitely scared to death of her. But it was my dad who spoke.

"Listen, we know you love Hermione but just no more funny business at the Burrow. You're a grown man and can leave whenever you want and do whatever but when you're here keep the quill out of the inkpot."

My eyes popped out of my head and my mum exclaimed, "Honestly Arthur!"

"But you listen here Ronald," started my mum, "your father has learned that Hogwarts will reopen in the fall and you WILL be going back to finish your final year. No arguments." She added as she saw me start to open my mouth. "I've also decided it would be a good idea if you help George start up the shop again and teach you some responsibility. Now go upstairs to your room. I'm sure Harry and Ginny will want to hear about anything they couldn't hear while they were at the top of the stairs." She said and there was a noticeable running of feet and doors clicking shut above us.

Mum left the room in some effort to cool down but as I got up dad grabbed my arm. "Remember that Hermione will want to go back to school and that's a year at Hogwarts away from your mother's prying eyes." He smiled as he read the comprehension on my face. "I was young once too and so was Molly, she just doesn't like to let on that she was. It's as plain as day that you love her. You always have and I couldn't be happier. Just treat her like a lady."

"I will. I'm guessing George has decided to open up the shop." I commented to dad.

"Yep, he was here last night talking about it. I think it's good for him. I know you had already offered to help him so mum's edict isn't too much skin off your nose."

"Nope. Well I better go upstairs. I'm sure I'll catch hell for ratting out Ginny."

"That was a little too much information for me. I'll let Molly handle it." He said and I smiled making my way upstairs.

I trudged up the stairs and about two minutes after I entered my room Harry came in. "Hey, where's Ginny? I expect I'm about to get blasted."

"Definitely considering your mum is in Ginny's room having a _private conversation_." He said making air quotes.

"Damn. Sorry I had to rat you out mate, but…"

"I know you were desperate." He said flopping down on my bed. "How is Hermione anyway?"

I began to fill in the missing pieces that I didn't explain during my interrogation but was shocked when Ginny made her way into the room.

"Hello boys." She then turned to me, "thanks a lot by the way."

"Seems you got off easy – that was pretty quick."

"Oh I got the usual lecture on being a proper lady and when I started grumbling she cast the purity charm and I came out pure white of course. She was so thrilled for some reason that she hugged me and said something about how she could always trust Harry."

"The purity charm?" Harry asked curious and half laughing.

"Oh it's just a simple spell, _virginte revelio_, cast at a person. If the wand glows white then the person is a virgin, if it glows purple then…they are less than pure." She said the last part dramatically. "It was used in the old days when pure-blood families were marrying off their daughters. It was to show they were never touched by a half blood."

"How does it go again?" Harry asked as I turned around and dumped by bag on the bed. I then heard a shriek of laughter coming from Ginny and Harry. "Well mate, seems like you had a good time in Australia."

I turned around to see Harry's wand pointing at me and glowing a deep purple probably about the same shade as my ears.

"Serves you right for tattling on me." Ginny said with a big smile. "I don't want details but just for the record, it was Hermione right and not the cover girl from _Witch Weekly_."

"Yes it was Hermione and that's all I'm saying."

"Good," Harry said, "I don't think I could stomach the visuals."

"Still," Ginny started, "It's hard to imagine our prim and proper Hermione getting it on with my brother." She gave a fake shudder. "The poor girl – did you slip her something in her drink?"

"No I didn't slip her something in her drink." I answered annoyed.

"Well I'm sure I'll get the whole story from her." She plopped down next to Harry on my crowded bed. "If mum knew I doubt she'd let you go back to Hogwarts unsupervised to sneak off to who knows where in the castle for midnight trysts."

"Shut up Gin." I barked. I had had enough of her dramatics.

"Okay, new topic then." Harry offered. "So what do you guys think about Hogwarts reopening?"

"Well personally I'll be happy to get back out of the house and out from under mum's watchful eye." Ginny answered.

"You guys heard; I don't have much of a choice. I'll be repeating 7th year or facing mum's wrath and I think I've had enough of that for now."

"Oh please you're hardly complaining. You'll get Hermione all to yourself! You know she'll go back." Ginny laughed.

"I'm not so sure I can go back there." Harry said soberly.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You have to go back!" Ginny exclaimed extremely upset.

"I don't think I can go back there after everything that's happened there."

"You think it's easy for us to go back to the place where our brother was killed?" I asked with a bit of bitterness. Harry wasn't the only one who had suffered from the war.

"I know it's not. I was just hoping I might be able to get on with the Auror's without having to finish up. I'm sure they need able men." Harry said and Ginny got up and left the room in a huff clearly angry with Harry. He turned to me, "why does it matter if I go back? I'll be a freak show."

"No offense but weren't you one before? Just think about it mate. I know where you're coming from but you'll have all the ladies in your life upset with you." He looked at me somewhat curiously. "You know Ginny, my mum and Hermione will never let you hear the end of it."

"Too true." Harry muttered leaving in an obvious attempt to find Ginny.

* * *

I lay quietly in bed not wanting to get up. I had been at the Burrow for three days with no word from Hermione. I was afraid to send an owl – plus I'd have to get an express owl somehow since Pig certainly couldn't make the journey no matter how eager he was. Mum had lightened up a bit on me especially since George told her how much I was helping him get his inventory back in order. It wasn't exactly a lot of fun but it passed the time. George and I were setting up the shop to open back up in a few weeks and he was quite bummed that mum was making me go back to Hogwarts. Apparently I wasn't so bad at marketing or something like that he said.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

I glanced at the window to see a great big gray owl with a letter hovering just outside. _Finally_, my wishes had been answered. I took the letter and impatiently ripped it open.

_Ron,_

_How are things there? I certainly hope you're not in too much trouble. I'm coming back on Friday. My mum is coming too and we are planning on looking for a flat in London. Hopefully we'll find something since I don't think I'm welcome at the Burrow anymore. Anyway, we'll be staying at the muggle hotel called _The Suites on the Thames_ until we find her new place and she'll be going back to Melbourne to sell her home and move her things back here._

_The meeting with my dad went very badly I'm afraid. At first he was so happy to see me after I lifted the charm but then he became furious with me. As we suspected he has no plans to move back and is very happy with his new wife who is pregnant by the way. He told me he hopes this child will never betray him the way I did. I met his new wife and I surprised that he told her I was his daughter – which was quite a nasty shock for her since she became hysterical. He explained that he never mentioned me because I had been a trouble maker and a drug addict that run off with her dealer boyfriend several years ago. He also told her that she wouldn't need to worry about me because I lived in England and that my mum was moving back there and she wouldn't have to see us ever again. This seemed to calm the bint down._

_I'm very upset because my dad and I were always so close – much more than my mum and me. Mum said he'll come around and that the whole thing was just too much for him to handle. I did get a nice note apologizing the next day but it urged me not to visit him for at least a few months. I wish you were here – I need you so much but I'll have to settle for seeing you in a few days. Once I arrive, I'll send and owl so we can plan to meet._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I reread the letter and anger toward her father pulsed through my veins. I also needed to ask Harry exactly what a "drug addict" and a "dealer" was but it didn't sound like a very nice thing to tell his new wife. I looked at the calendar on my wall – Friday was just a few short days away and I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter..._

* * *

It felt like I hadn't seen Ron in a year. My mum and I had just finished checking into our hotel which was ok I guess. It was an extended stay so it had a small kitchenette, a living area and a separate bedroom and bath. Mum got the bedroom which left me with the not-so-comfy looking sofa pull-out. It wasn't that bad and it would be easier for me to just apparate to meet Ron after hours. I felt myself blush at the thought of being with Ron again in that way.

Mum and I were determined to start the flat hunt right away and had a scheduled appointment with a realtor. But I needed to let Ron know I was back safely.

"Mum, I'm going to pop over to Diagon Alley and send an owl to Ron. I want to let him know I'm back."

"Sure dear but be back in 1 hour." She looked up from her suitcase, "it must be wonderful to apparate and never have to allow for travel time." She gave me a big smile – always a little jealous of my ability.

With that I was gone and appeared in front of the owl express. I wrote a quick message and paid for the use of a barn owl which flew off. But instead of swooping up over the shops of Diagon Alley and out of sight, it seemed to be headed straight for the twins' old shop. Could Ron be there?

As I exited and entered the sunlit streets of Diagon Alley I found myself surrounded flashing cameras. People were shouting to get my attention. I couldn't believe it – not again! I kept walking quickly toward WWW.

"_You're the first of the Golden Trio to make a public appearance in Britain – how is Mr. Potter?"_

"_Is it true that you and Ron Weasley are an item?"_

"_Did you and Mr. Weasley have a good time together in Australia?"_

"_Is it true that you are expecting a baby this winter?"_

I got a crick in my neck turning to look at that reporter and answer a resounding "NO!" I had reached the entrance to WWW and began to pound on the door to let me in.

"_Where were the three of you last year? The public has a right to know."_

I continued to bang on the door and noticed some movement inside.

"_What were your thoughts as Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"_

"_When will Mr. Potter be making his first public appearance?"_

Finally George had come to the door and opened it just enough to pull me inside, "Geez Hermione, do you always attract this much attention?" He asked and began to usher me toward the back of the shop. "Maybe they'll bring another crowd when I reopen next week."

"You're reopening? That's great!" I smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without Ron's help and I suspect he's the one you're here to see."

"I sent an owl but it just flew down the street to your shop so…"

"That was from you? No wonder Ron grabbed it so fast. Come on, he's in the stock room."

He led me into the room filled with all sorts of crazy inventions and piles of pranks. Ron was busy writing something and didn't look up. "What was the commotion?" He asked still diligently composing whatever he was working on.

"It was our guest and she's here to see you."

* * *

I looked up from my response to Hermione to see her standing in the door. She said something about her owl but I didn't hear. I crossed the room and immediately started to kiss her. I wasn't sure what came over me but I was surprised that Hermione was kissing me back with equal enthusiasm in front of George.

"Okay, time-out. I can see that you two need some alone time but I need to work in here so," We broke apart and saw him fishing from something in his pocket. "Here," he said shoving a key in my hand, "go upstairs to the flat and if you have use for one of the bedrooms, don't use mine!"

"What do you take me for?" Hermione asked. She was still very upset over my mum's opinion of her and worried about what the rest of the family thought.

"Oh, I know you're sweet little Hermione but after mum caught you the other night…"

"Thanks George." I said before he could go further and began to leave.

He called after us, "use Fred's room, wherever he is he'll be laughing his arse off."

As we walked up the back stairs and entered the flat, Hermione seemed down. "So does your whole family think I'm a slag?"

"No! Despite what mum saw, George said there was no way I'd get any _action_ before I put a ring on her finger." I felt my ears get hot at the implication of what I had just said. She smiled sweetly and I decided not to tell her about the trick Ginny and Harry played on me.

"This isn't a bad place. I don't really know what I was expecting but it wasn't this." She said looking around and the smart flat. It was a pretty simple two bedroom one bath with a cozy living area with a fireplace and a decent sized kitchen. "I think it's cleaner than I'd ever expected."

I looked around and could tell that mum must have added her handy work and recently too. She must have come over to make it nice for when George wanted to go back…or was it because she wanted to look at Fred's things. I glanced in the direction of his bedroom.

Hermione had taken a seat on the couch and I plopped down next to her. "Where were we?" She asked.

"Right about here." I said capturing her lips in a searing kiss which we continued for sometime finding ourselves laying down on the couch. "You know I was writing you back when you came to the shop." I said between kisses. "When did you get back to England?"

"Mmmm…Not long ago." She said deepening the kiss once again. I was about to suggest we take it into the bedroom when suddenly, "Oh No! What time is it?" She said knocking me off the couch and standing up.

"Umm…I don't know." I said picking myself off the floor.

"I'm sorry Ron but I have to go. I need to meet my mum in three minutes – we are going to meet with the realtor about a flat."

"But you just got here!" I said with a bit of disappointment and annoyance.

"I know but let's meet back here tonight. How about that? I can bring us dinner from muggle London." She smiled hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan. I let George know."

She apparated on the spot and I looked around and decided to make tonight special.

* * *

George had actually been pretty nice about letting me use his flat for the night and even helped me prepare. He was being almost too nice to me but he said that he and Fred had always said that Hermione and I would hook up at some point. So to honor Fred, he decided to help me try and set a _get lucky_ atmosphere. Little did he know…

"So you think you'll actually get laid tonight? I'm thinking our Hermione is all show and no action." He joked.

"She's not a tease or anything." I defended but not about to let on that this was not unchartered territory.

"I know it's just…it's Hermione we are talking about. She'd probably want to research it all in the library first." He said then came over and patted me on the back. "Good luck little brother, I think you'll need it. At least you'll get a good snog and perhaps she's willing to do _other things_ if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!" I said. George wiggled his eyebrows then vanished.

I had just finished lighting the candles when I heard a distinct _pop_.

"Oh Ron, it's so beautiful." She said walking over to the table and putting down the bags containing our dinner. She walked over and gave me a huge hug and looked into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and my stomach gave a big lurch. "Let's eat."

She set up the food which was Italian take-out from some restaurant she used to go to with her parents. She ordered me something she thought I'd like and it looked brilliant. We sat down and ate while I recounted the details of what happened when I took the portkey back from Australia.

"Poor baby." She said with a pouty mouth getting up and walking over to me. She then straddled me lap. "Will a kiss make it better?"

Suddenly unable to speak, I nodded yes. The kiss was deep and passionate. She had one hand on my chest while the other was in my hair. My hands made their way up her thighs bunching up her skirt as I went.

I started to make my way down her neck planting kisses. "So when does your mum expect you home?" I asked going back to work on her jaw line.

"Oh, never."

"Huh?" I stopped confused.

"My mum's pretty liberal about these things." She said sucking on my earlobe and it took all my composure to not groan. "She said she didn't expect me back until morning." _Wow what a difference from my mum_. "What about you? A midnight curfew?"

I chuckled a bit, "dad actually said I could come and go as I pleased as long as there was no funny business at the Burrow."

"Good." She said going back to kissing me full on the lips.

Things continued to progress and it wasn't long after that we tumbled into Fred's old bedroom.

An hour or so later we were laying there talking about the flats she and her mother saw this afternoon and immediately vetoed. Then I remembered!

"Hey!" I said startling her. "Hogwarts is reopening."

"It is!" She bolted straight up in bed first losing the sheet then hastily grabbing it to cover herself. She seemed giddy – like a child at Christmas – but it was suddenly lost. "Are you planning to go back?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Mum said that I was going back regardless of what I wanted. She's also making me help George but that isn't a big deal I actually enjoy it."

My words elated her and she leaned down to kiss me before rattling off a bunch of questions. _Will the castle be ready? When do we get our letters? Do you think I could still be head girl? We get to take practical electives – what should I take? Maybe law so that I could fight for magical creatures or would beginners healing be more appropriate?_

She continued to ramble on for a while before I silenced her with a kiss. "Why don't we just think about it later?" And I reeled her in and she snuggled up next to me. It lasted all of two minutes before she began talking excitedly about Hogwarts again.

* * *

My mind was racing with excitement and I could hardly sleep. Ron was snoring quietly next me and I realized that it was starting to get light outside. Despite whatever Ron said, I know that Mrs. Weasley will be furious if he's not found in his bedroom in the morning.

"Ron," I said gently nudging him and he responded with a grunt. "Ron, you need to get up and go home." Still no response. "Ron, breakfast is ready."

"What are we having?" He said sleepily not opening his eyes.

"RON! WAKE UP!" I shouted.

He jumped up reaching for his wand this time. When he realized that he wasn't about to be attacked, "Hermione! Don't scare me like that."

"Well, it's starting to get light outside and I figured you'd need to get home soon."

"Yea, you're probably right." He began to gather his things and get dressed and I too got up to straighten up and apparate back to my hotel. He seemed a little nervous, "Um, Hermione it occurred to me that we didn't use the contraceptive charm." He looked up at me with a bit of panic.

"Oh, I'm on muggle stuff and have been since the middle of 6th year. I told you about how my parents caught me…well that they had an embarrassing birth control discussion. My mum took me to the doctor before I came back from break." I look at him and saw a little shock on his face. "Anyways, I cast the charm just in case. I did it while you were cursing and fumbling with your zipper. You know you ought to get new jeans – that happened last night and in Australia."

He looked extremely embarrassed. "You mean you were on stuff all last year?"

"Well I knew we'd be in close quarters and I thought it would be a good idea. I had such strong feelings for you and if something did start up between us, I wanted to be prepared."

He seemed flattered and awestruck by the comment. "You thought about us being together while we were hunting for the horcruxes?" I could see the wheels in his head turning with thoughts of having a heated shag outside in the woods.

"What can I say?" I then rolled my eyes, "Ron, I needed something to keep me awake while I was on watch – it was the perfect time to daydream."

Deciding that we needed a change in subject before I completely humiliated myself further, "I'm just so excited about Hogwarts!" I blurted out getting a knowing smile from Ron.

"Just so you know Harry is thinking about not going back."

"What?!?" I exclaimed but then immediately added, "Well, I'm sure Ginny will rectify that."

"Probably so. Oh, Ginny doesn't know yet but Dad said that they are going to require that those in 6th year and below repeat the previous year."

"Well that makes sense, it's not like they got much of an education last year." I commented, "What about the 7th years?"

"Well they can sit for their NEWTS if they completed school through the Easter holiday or they can repeat the whole year."

"I'm sure a lot of people will just repeat the year. As I said they didn't learn anything but the dark arts."

"I know Seamus doesn't plan to attend. He's going in with his dad and starting a pub in Diagon Alley. I talked to him a few days ago. I wonder if the muggle-borns will return after the way they were treated."

"Oh, I hope so but I can understand if their parents don't want them to return." I thought about how my parents would have been angry if I had been forced to go back to muggle-school for a year and then have been invited back. I doubt they would have let me to go. Then it occurred to me, "Well there will be extra students won't there since they'll be two first year classes. How will they accommodate all of us?"

"I'm not sure but it _is_ Hogwarts after all. The castle always seems to have enough room. My dad did say that it had been worked out."

"You're right; the sorting hat doesn't distribute the students evenly. The rooms must accommodate whatever number they have." I started to ponder this when I realized, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"This means I'll have to room with Lavender again if she decides to repeat the year. She blamed me for your break-up before and the way Rita Skeeter's article about us in Australia described her, I bet Lavender was there _source_. She must still be furious."

"I doubt it." He said with a smirk. "Didn't you save her life?"

"I somehow doubt that cancels out her thinking I was having an affair with you and what's that smirk for?"

"Just thinking about having two ladies get in a fight over my affections." He said with a smug smile.

"Oh, you'd like that? Well, I don't need to fight – I've already secured your affections." I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yes, yes you have. There's no competition – you're the only one for me." He came over to me now fully dress, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We finished tidying up the room and agreed to meet at the shop tomorrow afternoon. We gave each other a quick kiss before both apparating away.


End file.
